This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a jack.
Hitherto, a jack is conventionally manufactured by a process comprising a step of forming an electro-conductive metal sheet conveyed in one direction into multiple contact pieces by using a progressive press and a die, a step of mounting a specified number of these contact pieces on an automatic assembly machine, a step of setting a jack body to a predetermined position, and a step of incorporating each contact piece into the jack body by operating an automatic assembly machine.
In such a conventional manufacturing method, however, a serious problem exists in that it is necessary to be equipped with the automatic assembly machine which is several times more expensive than the die by, thereby considerably increasing the overall equipment cost. Moreover, since it is required to mount a fixed number of contact pieces which have undergone a complicated pressing step and a bending step on the automatic assembly machine, the working process as a whole requires much time and labor. Such being the situation, it has been difficult to automatize completely the manufacturing method, which is another problem.